


Love to watch you work

by Hexes



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Billy's got academic journals full of issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fucked Up, Graphic Depictions of Torture, M/M, No actual sex, fantasies, icky bad wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexes/pseuds/Hexes
Summary: Billy watches Frank stab and beat Rawlins to death. It’s kinda hot.This is yucky, y'all. Be forewarned.Un-beta'd.





	Love to watch you work

The smell of the blood is inescapable. Frank is covered in it as Billy leans over him, the nine millimeter cold, but warming to his touch. Frank’s breathing is laboured, his head tilted forward, not even reacting to the muzzle pressed into his temple, the forward sight making a little indent in his fevered flesh. Ah, but when Billy snips the zip tie, oh, he moves then. Just a little. Just enough. Billy feels himself go a little bit hard, tilts his head, lifts the gun away, plays possum for now. He goes back to the platform, to wait, to watch. God - if there is such a snot-stained prick with his head up his ass - _god_ , he loves watching Frankie boy work. All he has to do - is wait. He’s gotten good at that. 

Rawlins drops that Epi-Pen in his thigh, and Frank starts to vibrate. His blood starts flowing more freely, his pupils are pin-pricks in the deep, rich chocolate of his eyes. 

He’s horrifying. 

He’s _delectable_.

And Rawlins? Rawlins wouldn’t know his head from his ass if he had a native guide. Then, ooh, then he takes a knife toward Frankie, his beautiful Frankie, deranged on pain and adrenaline. Pretty, furious Frankie. He gets all in Frankie’s space, wants to get _personal_ , likes torture in a way that’s pretty obviously pathological. Bill waits. He really does love the man, jealously. He kind of wishes he were the one hurting Frankie. He firms up a little bit more in his fine, woolen trousers. 

Then Frank breaks the tie. Just like they had planned, just like he was supposed to. And then Frank goes full power. He screams. Raw, unbridled fury. And it’s _beautiful._ The arc of the knife, the thick, slick sound it makes when Frank drives it into Rawlins’ body. Frank’s astride Rawlins’ prone body, stabbing, screaming, shaking. It’s art. It’s beautiful. _Frank_ is beautiful. 

“Ah, I love watching you work Frankie,” he can almost feel the bones breaking, see the sonic boom of them breaking, the sound exploding out of Rawlin’s body like a bomb going off, and Billy, ooh, Billy feels it reverberate up and down his spine, electric shocks sizzling through his fingertips like the world’s most fucked up tens unit. Frankie looks at him, unseeing, and then reaches down, and gouges Rawlins’ eyes out with his thumbs, pushing down into the mushy, bloody mess. The eyeballs pop, vitreous humour mixing with the blood and sweat. It’s… transcendent. Now, Billy knows he's fucked up. Has known for awhile. You don't go through the system, looking like he does, like he always has, and come out on the other side with all your screws tightened down. He strokes the grip of the gun he's holding, and smiles to himself. He really does love watching his Frankie boy work, and this little tryst is going to make for some stellar masturbatory fodder later on. Maybe he'll think about them fucking in the blood, Rawlins still warm beside them. Depending on how the rest of the night goes, perhaps he'll imagine Frankie doing him like that. All broken teeth, and rough hands. Such scrumptious savagery. 

Frank falls to the side, the synthetic adrenaline fading, now the immediate threat has been vanquished. 

"You gonna kill me?" He growls it, blood bubbling up from his cracked lips. He looks a vision. Billy wants to kiss him. 

"Nah," he allows. He should. He knows he should. Right now. Save himself the trouble, later on. But right now, Frank looks too good, all bloodied and sticky with it. That romp was too… rousing… and Billy's blood is in entirely the wrong head for him to be making important decisions. He'll deal with it later. After he deals with his erection. 

He smiles crookedly down at Frank, and walks away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. This scene was so intentionally sensual that I was hard-pressed to ignore it, on the second watch. I may have mucked up the dialogue a bit, but couldn't be assed to watch it again.  
> Health, wealth, and happiness, y'all.


End file.
